


Forever Yours

by merryghoul



Category: Sheath and Knife (Ballad)
Genre: Archery, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Murder, F/M, Murder, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan and Willie thought they'd never get caught.  Then Megan became pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Men would try to flirt with Megan wherever they went. They'd meet her in the halls of their high school and speak at length about Megan's blonde hair and blue-green eyes. They'd try to flirt with her at lunch. They flocked to talk to her at McDonalds and at the skating rink. But she rebuffed them all. She preferred to be in her family's forest with Willie.

Willie looked almost like Megan. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a couple of inches taller than her. And with good reason: Willie was Megan's brother.

 

Willie and Megan went to church on Sundays. Their pastor was against incest. He'd point out examples in the Bible and then spend minutes telling his flock about how incest was a sin. Willie and Megan listened to him, but they didn't care. They were in love.

 

The 2010 Georgia Code, Section 16-6-2, includes "siblings of the whole blood or of the half blood" as part of its definition of "incest." Provided that one of the participants isn't under the age of fourteen, if you are convicted of incest in the state of Georgia, you can be imprisoned between anywhere between ten to thirty years. Willie and Megan didn't care for civics. They scoffed at anyone who actually went to a civics class. And they didn't care. They were in love.

 

Ever since they were young, Willie and Megan loved archers. They bonded over Robin Hood, all the different Hawkeyes, every _Green Arrow_ title they could get their hands on, and even Katniss Everdeen. Willie and Megan's father forbade Megan from hunting. He didn't want to see her get hurt. But he allowed Willie to hunt deer, and with Willie's preferred weapon of choice, a bow and arrow. He did allow Megan to join Willie in watching Willie hunt deer, especially since Willie felt he couldn't hunt deer without Megan at his side. Willie and Megan's father didn't sense anything between the two of them, aside from their family bond.

 

Megan and Willie's family owned a forest. Technically, anyone could come to their forest and hunt in it; the only stipulation was that people were not allowed to raze any of the trees on the land. Most of the time, though, Megan and Willie were the only people in their family's forest.

Willie hunted deer that weren't fit to live—old deer, sick deer, the inbred offspring of deer. And while Willie hunted, Megan hid near him and admired his muscular frame, how the sweat fell off of his brow, even his breathing. She thought Willie was the most beautiful man that ever existed. 

After Willie killed his prey and loaded the prey in his pickup truck, Megan and Willie made love, close by the truck, but in the grass. They didn't want to get too muddy when they went back to their home.

 

Megan and Willie's hunting trips, as well as their affair, lasted for two years. No one noticed a thing. Megan and Willie never said anything, and both were careful when they made love. Willie always used a condom, and they never had sex anywhere else but in the forest. They even made sure no one was near them so they could hear Megan's cries of pleasure.

 

Megan didn't think much about some of the signs she had before she knew she was pregnant. She was alternately tired and nauseous. She was hungry all the time. When her belly started to expand, she thought it was because of the food she was eating. It wasn't until she felt something kicking inside of her when she discovered she was pregnant. 

Megan knew condoms could fail. However, she was too frighted to get any backup birth control. Her parents still thought she was a virgin, and they didn't believe in using birth control for anything other than preventing pregnancy. Megan thought she would be shamed if she admitted she needed birth control. 

 

Megan's parents took her to the doctor. The doctor confirmed her pregnancy. When she was asked to identify the father of her child, she lied. She even had the perfect cover. George was a classmate of hers that had recently died, killed in a car crash. No one suspected George and Megan of being in a relationship together. The lie worked. George's mother was shocked, but she accepted that George was the father of Megan's child. 

But Megan knew the lie would not hold. George looked nothing like Willie. George had black hair and brown eyes. She didn't know what to do and she was running out of time to do something. But she couldn't come up with anything. She knew if she admitted to the affair, she'd be jailed, and their church community would brand her a sinner. And Megan didn't want to go to jail or to be branded a sinner. 

Finally, Megan had an idea, the day before she was supposed to give birth to her son in the hospital. 

 

Megan and Willie two of them drove to their family's woods in Willie's pickup truck. On the way, Megan wrote a letter. She kept it in a notebook, so Willie could show their parents later. Along with the notebook, Willie brought along his bow, his arrow, a knife, and a shovel. 

The letter stayed in the pickup truck when Megan was done writing it. The next thing for her to do was wait for the baby. 

Meanwhile, Willie dug a shallow grave for Megan, something tall and wide enough for both mother and child to fit in. 

 

Despite Megan's anguished cries, no one heard Megan as she was giving birth. Megan gave birth to the baby alone. Willie had no idea how to advise Megan in giving birth. Megan paid attention to her body and pushed it out when she felt she needed to push, shifting positions as she needed to. Several hours later, she gave birth to a baby boy. 

Megan told the baby his name before Willie used his knife to free the baby from his umbilical cord. After the baby was no longer tethered to anything, Willie slit the baby's throat with his knife. 

When the baby died and everything passed out of Megan, Megan stood on her knees. "Grab the bow and arrow," she said to Willie. 

"I'll miss you, Megan," Willie said.

"I'll miss you too, Willie."

The two of them shared a tender kiss before Willie picked up his bow and arrow. 

When Willie drew up his bow and arrow, Megan said "I'm ready." She screamed as the arrow left Willie's hands.

 

When Willie returned to his house, the police were there. He certainly looked guilty of murder. He was covered in dirt and blood. He made no effort to clean anything up.

The police were at Megan's house, flashing lights and sirens going on full blast. His mother and father hugged him when he arrived at the house, carrying Megan's notebook. He didn't reciprocate. He handed them the notebook, turned to Megan's letter. His father barely finished the letter before the police read it. The police were appalled by what they had read:

>   
>  Dear mother and father, 
> 
> I have been lying to you for so long. The reason why is because Willie and I have committed a sin and broken the law. Willie and I have always loved each other. We would make love in our family's woods while Willie and I were on our hunting trips. We felt like we would never get in trouble until I was pregnant by Willie. 
> 
> George is not the father of my child. We never even met in school. Please apologize to his mother for me. I used George as a cover for my pregnancy. I know you would not approve if I asked for an abortion or asked for my child to be adopted. 
> 
> I knew I would be shamed as soon as my son Ethan would be born. I decided before I was to give birth that the only way for me to avoid this shame was for me to arrange my own murder. 
> 
> Willie has murdered our son for us. He has also shot me in the back with one of his arrows. I requested he do this for us. We are buried in our family's woods with a stone at my head and Ethan at our feet. 
> 
> Please don't punish Willie harshly for what he has done. He has only done what I have asked of him.
> 
>  
> 
> Forever yours, 
> 
>  
> 
> Megan  
> 

The police handcuffed Willie as soon as they were done with the letter. "You do know that despite what this letter says, you're still going to jail, son, right?" one of the policemen said.

Willie nodded. "I know. I've lost my sheath and knife."


End file.
